Koi No Yokan (Premonition of love)
by shilojxo
Summary: After saving the digital world 3 years ago. Taichi becomes best friend with his new next door neighbor Asuka and both of them start to have feeling for each other. When the digital world comes under attack by the digimon emperor Taichi realize that Asuka is keeping a secret from him. Story takes place during Digimon Adventure 02
1. Chapter 1

Taichi's head was buried beneath his blanket, his snore muffled underneath his sheets, and his arms dangling lifelessly on the side of his bed. He could hear Asuka's footstep outside of his closed bedroom door. Taichi began to groan as he knew she would walk into his room to wake him from his sleep. Tai's alarm clock went off as he continue to lay on his bed sluggishly. Taichi reached out for the egg shaped alarm and smacked the snooze button and fell back to sleep.

"Taichi!"

He could hear his bedroom door open as the light from the kitchen began to brighten his room. He looked down at the hardwood floor and saw Asuka's shadow coming towards him. Tachii began to groan as he covers his eyes with his blanket.

"Taichi?" Asuka asked as she walks toward his bed.

"Geez you're still in bed?" Asuka scolded him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Go away," Taichi muttered as he faced away from her.

Asuka ignored his request and pulled the blanket away from him.

"Wake up already," said Asuka as she smirks down at him.

Taichi groaned as he slowly sit up on his bed. His big fluffy brown hair was messy as usual,he was topless and only wearing blue boxers.

Asuka throws his middle school uniform and it landed on his bare legs, "Hurry and get ready or we're going to be late on our first day of school,"

Taichi looked at his alarm clock and was shock to see what time it was, "Seriously?"

Taichi quickly got out his bed and starts to put on his white collared shirt and green jacket sleeve on.

"I'll wait for you outside," said Asuka as she closed the door behind her.

Taichi put on his blue goggles on his forehead and and swung his briefcase over his shoulder.

He raced out his bedroom and quickly put on his shoes.

"Taichi, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" his mother called out for him.

"Sorry mom, I'm already late for school."

Before his mom could protest Taichi quickly ran out of the door, "I'm leaving!."

"I'm so hungry," Taichi complained as his stomach began to growl loudly.

"If you woke up early you would have already eaten breakfast," Asuka scolded at him.

"I would if you have woken me up earlier," Taichi replied as he scowl downed at her.

"You are 14 years old and yet you have to be waken up like a first grader," Asuka muttered as she took out an Anpan (Sweet Bean Bread) and a bottle of milk out of her briefcase.

"Here these are for you," said Asuka as she hand them over to Taichi.

"Asuka, you are the best!" Taichi said cheerfully as he took the bread and milk from her

"From now on I'll start to wake up early," said Taichi as he took a bite of the Anpan.

Asuka looked away with annoyance, "That's what you've been telling me every morning for the past two years."

"Is your dad back home from his meeting yet?" Taichi asked as he change the subject.

Asuka shook her head, "He's still stuck in London, but he hopes to be back by tonight."

Taichi grinned, "That's good because my mom was going to ask you if you wanted to stay over our place again."

"That's really kind of her, but she really doesn't need to invite me to stay at your place whenever my dad is out of town...I don't want to be a bother"

"It's no bother at all, beside it's nice to have you around."

"Because you find me attractive?" Asuka smirked as she makes fun of him.

Taichi face become red, "As if I would think of you like that!"

Asuka giggled, "Is it because you find Sora more attractive?"

"Of course not! How many times do I have to tell you I don't have a crush on her!" Taichi yelled at her.

Asuka shrugs, "Whatever you say."

Taichi sigh, "I liked it better when you were quiet."

"That's funny because you kept following me around and wouldn't shut up unless I spoke a single word to you," Asuka reminds him as she give a quick wink.

"If someone had told me you were going to be this annoying I would do anything to avoid it."

"You're so mean!" Asuka scowled at him.

It was true Asuka was a completely different person when Taichi first met her two years ago. She was more quiet and would distant herself from anyone that was trying to be close to her. As they stroll down the street Taichi looked down at her and smiled down at her. Despite the fact how annoying she was Taichi always considered her as one of his closest friend. Someone that he could talk to and trust.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Asuka asks as she looks up at him with confusion.

Taichi looks away from her and use his hand to cover his blush, "It's nothing."

Asuka smirked at him as she leans close to him, "Oh~ so you do find me attractive!"

"'No, I don't!" Taichi yells back at her.

Asuka chuckled as she leans back and looked up at his fluffy brown hair.

"I still can't believe you're still wearing those goggles," said Asuka as she looks at his big blue goggles that were laying on top of his head.

"Well it is my trademark at school and beside I think it makes me look cool," Taichi said proudly.

"I think it makes you look like an idiot," Asuka replied with annoyance.

Taichi glares down at her and began to shake her long brown hair, "You take that back."

"Taichi, stop it you're going to ruin my hair!" Asuka yells at him as she began to push him away from her.

Before Taichi could tease her anymore he hears an alarm coming from his digivice.

Taichi lift up his green jacket and saw his digivice flashing red. He looks at it with shock since it has been 3 years since his digivice went off. Suddenly he began to worry about his digimon partner Agumon. Was he in danger?

"Taichi?"

Taichi snapped and looked at Asuka who was looking up at him with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Asuka asks.

"Oh, it's nothing," Taichi replied as he looks down at her with a fake smile.

"Okay..." Asuka replied with a smile and continue to walk with him.

"By the way we have a soccer meeting after school."

"On the first day of school?" Taichi complained.

"I know, I begged the coaches to move the meeting on a different day, but I guess they want us to be prepare for the games early…"

"I know it might be my imagination, but I can't help but feel like Agumon is in trouble."

"Taichi?"

Taichi snaps back, "Huh?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Asuka asked as she glares at him.

"Well.. Ummm," said Taichi as he scratch his cheeks.

"Are you sure you alright? You look a bit pale."

Taichi gives her another fake smile, "Like I said I'm alright, really."

"If you say so," said Asuka still not convinced if she should believe him.

Asuka turned around and starts to walk ahead of him.

"Asuka!" Taichi yelled out for her.

"What is it Taichi?" Asuka asks as she turns around to face him.

Taichi clapped his hands and slightly bowed at her, "I'm so sorry, but I think I forgot something at home."

Asuka glares at him, "Are you serious?"

"You go ahead without me and I'll meet you in class," said Taichi as he turns around and starts to run out of her sight.

"What on earth would he forget?"

…


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi never showed up to school after he mysteriously vanished. She didn't mind walking home alone in the dark, but it felt different not having Taichi walking home with her.

She took the D-terminal out of her school briefcase hoping Taichi had responded to one of her emails. To her disappointment she received an email from her father informing her that his plane had just landed in Japan and will be home later that night.

She placed the D-terminal back into her bag and continue to walk home. As she reached to the end of the street she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Asuka~"

She spun quickly and saw Taichi running towards her.

"Taichi…" she whispered.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be walking home by yourself at night," Taichi scolded her.

Asuka clutch her fist. She didn't know if she should be happy that he was okay or yell at him for his disappearance. Before she could respond she lift up her briefcase and chuck it at his face.

"Ow! What the heck Asuka?" Taichi yelled as he covered his face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Asuka yelled at him.

"What are talking…"

Asuka interrupted him, "You didn't show up to class and didn't respond to any my emails… I was worried sick about you!"

Taichi picked up her school briefcase from the ground and rub the cheek that was now bruised.

"I wasn't feeling well," he lied as he handed the briefcase to her.

Asuka still looks at him with suspicion, "Why are you still wearing your school uniform and walking around in this time of hour?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"I came back from the soccer team meeting...that you were suppose to come to," said Asuka as she narrow his eyes.

Taichi scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah... I forgot about the meeting,"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Taichi looks at her with confusion, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're not acting like yourself." said Asuka as she clutched her briefcase and had her head down

"Like I said I'm fine," said Taichi as he place his hand on her head. This was a gesture Taichi always did whenever Asuka was sad or worried.

She looked up at him and saw he was giving her a fake smile.

She sighed, "If you say so," and started to head towards their apartment.

"What did you talk about in the meeting?" said Taichi as he tried to change the subject to lift the mood.

"You know the usual. Practice really hard and work as a team."

"It sounds like I really missed out," said Taichi sarcastically.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "You have no idea."

"What about after school we have a soccer match?" Taichi suggested.

"You want to play against me?" Asuka asked as she points to herself and looks at him with confusion.

Taichi shrugs, "Why not? It's been awhile since we had a match and beside I think I'll be able to beat you this time."

"That's what you said before and the game ended with a 5-1."

"I let you win because I was being a gentlemen," Taichi mocked her.

Asuka grabs Taichi's white collar and pulled him in. Taichi's face was now red when he realize how close he was to her. They were so close their lips could touch

"In the soccer field you can't act as a gentlemen," she whispered.

Taichi face become more red and his eyes widen. Usually he will look away from her and continue to argue her, but he couldn't. He continue to look at her warm brown eyes as his heart was now pounding. Asuka looked up at him with curiosity as she could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. Her eyes widen when Taichi began to lean down towards her. Asuka lets go of his collar and steps away from him, "What are you doing?"

Taichi eyes widen when he realize what he was about to do. He looked away from her and covered his face with his hand, "Sorry… I just had a really long day."

Asuka shook her head, "No, it's fine. You just startled me that's all."

"Sorry," he muttered and quickly walked passed her.

….

Both of them walked to their apartments in silence. Neither know what to say to each after that incident. When they finally arrived they both looked at each other shyly.

"You sure you'll be fine tonight?" Taichi asked as he looks at with concern.

Asuka gives him a small smile, "Yeah, my dad should be coming home soon."

"That's good to hear… Asuka."

"Hmmm?"

Taichi scratched his head, "I'm really sorry what happen back there… not sure what got into me."

"Like I said it's totally fine! See you tomorrow?"

Taichi nods his head, "Sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she waved and walked into her apartment.

When she walked in she notice the living room light was still on. She walked into the room and saw her digimon partner Lopmon sitting on the couch while watching TV.

"Lopmon, I'm home!"

Lopmon looks up at her with a big smile and starts to jump towards her.

"Asuka, I miss you!" Lopmon hugs her.

"I miss you too Lopmon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Taichi!" Asuka greeted him as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Taichi murmured as he covered the back of his head with his hands.

"Let's walk home together," Asuka suggested as she stood in front of Taichi.

"Why should I?" Taichi muttered as he placed his textbook and notebook in his school briefcase.

"Because, it's been a long time since we walked home together." Asuka pointed out.

"That's because I've been busy at the elementary school," said Taichi.

Taichi stopped as he realized what he just said and not knowing how he would explain to her.

"Why are you going at the elementary school?" Asuka asked as she looks at him with confusion.

"Well… I…"

"Don't tell me you're interested in elementary school girls," said Asuka as she looks at him with disgust.

"Of course not!" Taichi yelled.

Asuka chuckled, "I'm just kidding."

"Your jokes aren't even funny," said Taichi as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're just going to the elementary school to pick up Hikari, right?"

"I guess so," said Taichi as he scratched his head.

"Are you really that scared that boys will hit on your younger sister?"

"Now that's not funny at all," said Taichi as he continues to glare at her.

Asuka laughed at Taichi reaction but stopped when both of them hear an alarm go off.

Taichi lifted his school blazer assuming the sound came from his digivice. When he looks down at it he noticed it was not his that was going off.

"That's strange," Taichi whispered.

"Taichi…" Asuka whispered

Taichi looks up at her and his eyes widen when he saw a digivice just like his in Asuka's hands.

"Asuka…"

Asuka continued to stare at Taichi, her hands were now shaking as her face became pale.

"Lopmon, is in trouble."

…..

In the elementary school Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru were running in the halls as they try to reach to the computer club room.

"First a SOS message from the digital world and now Taichi-senpai is asking us for help," said Daisuke as he continues to run.

"I wonder if something happened to Agumon," said Takeru.

"I really hope not," Hikari replied

As they finally arrived at the computer they noticed Iori, Miyako, Koushiro, and Taichi were already waiting for them.

"What's going on Taichi-senpai?" Daisuke asked as he runs toward Taichi.

"Why don't you ask her," Taichi said harshly

Daisuke turns around and see Asuka standing in front of of the blackboard.

"Asuka-san?" said Daisuke as he looked at her with shock.

"Hello," Asuka greeted as she gives them a small smile and a wave.

"Everyone this is Asuka-san," said Hikari as she introduced Asuka to everyone.

"Eh, Hikari always talked about you," said Takeru.

"I can't believe I'm meeting my idol!" Miyako looked at her with admiration.

"Nice to meet you," said Iori as he bow his head.

"Asuka-san, this is Inoue Miyako-san, Hida-Iori, and Takaishi Takeru," Hikari introduced them to her.

"How does Daisuke know Asuka-san?" Miyako asked.

"Daisuke, Taichi, and I were in the same soccer team couple years ago,," Asuka explained.

"What are you doing here Asuka-san?" Hikari asked.

Asuka looked down on the floor and took out her digivice from her pocket.

"That's a digivice!" said Daisuke with shock.

"All of us received an SOS signal from the Digital World," said Koushiro as he tried to turn on the computer that had access to the digital world.

"It's from my digimon partner Lopmon," said Asuka as she had a worried expression.

"From Asuka-san digivice we were able to locate the signal and it is from one of the Digimon Kaiser territory," Koushiro explained.

"So you're wanting to go to the digital world?" Takeru asked.

Asuka nods her head, "I'm really worried about Lopmon.

"With the new Chosen Children's digivices, we can open a gate to the digital world," said Miyako as she holds up her red digivice.

"Koushiro and Mimi told me about it and about the Digimon Kaiser," said Asuka.

"Mimi, knows about you about being a digi-destine as well?" Taichi muttered.

"It was by accident," said Asuka as she avoided to look at him.

"Were either of you guys were going to tell me about this?" Taichi ask as he was now angry for being left behind.

"Would you just let it go already!" Asuka yelled. She understand why he was upset with her, but she was getting tired with how selfish he was being when her own digimon partner was in danger.

Before Asuka could argue Upamon interrupts the two.

"We don't have time to fight about this. Right now we should go to the digital world to see if Lopmon's okay."

Asuka and Taichi were now silent and avoided to look at each other.

"I'll open the gate then," said Miyako

"Okay!" Daisuke replied with excitement.

All of them took out their digivice and have it faced to the computer screen. .

"Chosen Children… Let's roll!"

All of the children were now sucked into the computer and were now in the digital world.

"Lopmon!"

"Lopmon, where are you!"

"Where could Lopmon be…" said Asuka as searched around the forest.

"Lopmon shouldn't be that far if it was able to give out a signal," said Takeru.

"Do you think it's possible for the Digimon Kaiser to digivolve a digimon?"

"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked angrily..

"Lopmon can do a normal digivolution, but also a dark digivolution as well. If the Digimon Kaiser is able to digivolve Lopmon… it could be dangerous," Asuka explained.

"What is Lopmon dark digivolution?" Iori asked.

" Wendigomon," Asuka whispered.

"You said Wendigomon?" Gatomon asked.

Asuka nodded, "That's correct.

"You know something about Wendigomon? Hikari asked as she looks down at her digimon partner.

"Only rumors… it's believed that Wendigomon has the ability to manipulate time and space," Gatomon explained.

"Then we have to go rescue Lopmon before the digimon Kaiser try to digivolve Lopmon.," said Daisuke

…...

"By the way Asuka how long has Lopmon been your partner?" Hikari asked as she noticed there was a still a tension between Asuka and her older brother.

"For 2 years," Asuka replied.

"That means you met Lopmon a year after we went to the digital world!" Takeru stated.

"I guess…."

"How did you and Lopmon met?" Iori asks

" I was using my dad's computer to play a game, then all the sudden I got sucked into the digital world and there was Kokomon waiting for me," said Asuka

"Kokomon?"Miyako asked.

"It's the baby-form of Lopmon," Veemon replied

"You've known about all about this since we first met and didn't dare to tell us?" Taichi snapped.

"You think I didn't want to tell you about this?"

"It looks like it since Mimi and Koushiro already know your secret."

"I had no choice but to tell them!"

"What about me? You've known me since 6th grade and you still couldn't trust me?" Taichi retored.

"This has nothing to do with my trust with you!" Asuka shouted.

"Hey, both of you stop fighting," said Daisuke as he stood between the two, but both of them ignored him and continued to argue.

"Then what is it then?" Taichi snarled.

Asuka became silent and looked away from him

"You disgust me," Taichi whispered

Taichi's heart twisted in his chest when he realized what he just said to her. When he lift his face he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are being so cruel?" Asuka whispered.

His his throat tightened. He couldn't think of a single thing to say to explain his action. Asuka shoved past him with a strangled sob and raced off, her figure disappeared in the deep forest.

"Taichi!" Hikari yelled as she frowned at him.

"Taichi-san, that was unnecessary!" Miyako yelled.

"I know," Taichi groaned as he scratch the back of his head.

"Well what are you still doing here?" Daisuke yelled.

"Huh?" said Taichi as he looks at him with confusion.

"Don't just stand there go after her!" Daisuke demanded as he started to shove Taichi away.

"Okay, okay, I'll go after her there's no need to push!" said Taichi angrily.

…


End file.
